


Where The Heart Is

by Hecallsmehischild



Series: Thicker Than Water [5]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecallsmehischild/pseuds/Hecallsmehischild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for the Thicker Than Water series. Each chapter will address the time and setting of the chapter, so read all notes for context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before The Madness

**Author's Note:**

> So here starts the series of drabbles related to the Thicker Than Water series. Each drabble will start with the information given by the prompter. Time period the prompt is set in WILL BE BOLDED for story context. I am ONLY taking the requests through Tumblr, though results go up on FFnet, Tumblr, and Wattpad. Anon asks, "I'd like to know a little more about what happened a little before Best Served cold. Specifically, when Arthur was locking himself away from Everything and how Mystery and Vivi might have tried to get him outside and to eat something. Break my heart. BREAK IT." Well Anon, you asked for it…

For the first time in awhile, Arthur wasn't sure of very much. He knew his name. He knew the name of the dog that was circling around his feet, barking up at him. He knew he'd just dropped Vivi off at her house, probably through sheer auto-pilot, and returned home. This place was his home.

Right?

His watch beeped. **Midnight**.

But then up till a few hours ago, he'd known for a fact that Lewis was dead. Completely dead, buried six feet under dead, probably nothing but bones and a fancy suit dead. But then those bones and that fancy suit had just been hurling flames at his head and trying to throttle him. So was Lewis really dead? Was he really in his own house? Heck, was his name really Arthur?

Yes, it was Arthur. Arthur M. Rebbs, and Lewis was dead.

And Lewis was angry.

_Why is Lewis angry, Arthur?_

He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly deathly cold. He knew why. He'd known why from the second that flaming pompadour lit up the skull. But he couldn't face him. He couldn't face his best friend, and he'd run. He didn't know how long he'd been running, or how many doors and halls in that cursed mansion he'd torn through, but in that dead end… he'd been sure it was over.

Then Vivi…

His watch beeped. **2 AM.**

His legs moved, wooden, dragging him over to the chair in his living room. He fell into it, staring at nothing.

_Lewis is dead, but not dead, but dead._

_Lewis is angry. Why is Lewis angry, Arthur?_

He shuddered at the twisting thoughts in his head. Why would he even ask himself what he already knew? What he'd known for a whole year, ever since…

_Why is Lewis angry, Arthur?_

He couldn't speak. He couldn't bring the words to life. He'd never said the words out loud, not that night, not in the nights since, and he wouldn't.

His watch beeped. **4 AM.**

_He's coming for you. You know Lewis when he gets angry._

Arthur gave a strangled cry, burying his face in his hands, his whole body trembling as images flashed through his mind. Bloodied faces and broken bones, uncontrollable rages that left Arthur speechless. A rage that extended to any attacker, but never Lewis' friends.

_But you're not his friend anymore. You attacked him. And now, he's even more powerful._

His watch beeped. **8 AM.**

Arthur rocked slowly in his seat. He could feel Mystery's paw on his knee, but didn't respond. He was doing his best to block out the images crowding the edges of his mind about exactly what Lewis would do once he tracked Arthur down. Which wouldn't be hard, of course, it's not like he'd moved or made any changes. If Lewis was aware enough to lure them into an elaborately constructed spirit mansion, Lewis was aware enough to remember where he lived.

So it really was a matter of time.

His watch beeped. **12 PM.**

Time. What time was it? His stomach rumbled, but he didn't move. His hands were latched to the ends of the armrests. There were cold hot dogs laid across his knees, and Mystery was staring up at him pleadingly. The smell of food was making him sick, and he swept them off his knees onto the floor.

His watch beeped. **6 PM.**

Lewis would come for him. That much he was certain of. It was only a matter of when it would happen, how long he would drag it out, and how badly it would hurt. He glanced at his phone. Two missed messages. Six texts.

His watch beeped. **10** **PM**.

Fifteen texts. Five missed messages. His lockscreen kept lighting up with Vivi's face, and he knew she was probably furious, worried, or both. It didn't matter. Lewis was coming, any minute now. No sense dragging Vivi into it. The hot dogs had been eaten off the floor. Now there was a frozen pizza on his lap. He hurled it across the room as Mystery whined.

His watch beeped. **4 AM**.

He must have passed out briefly. One minute he was staring at the wall, the next his lap had half the contents of the fridge in it. He grabbed fistfuls of salami and hunks of bread, throwing them at the wall. Soda cans and mayo jars followed hand over hand as he emptied his lap.

The flurry of activity drained him and he melted back into the chair, eye twitching. Where was Lewis? Was he nearby, just watching? Waiting for the perfect moment? It wasn't like Arthur was going anywhere.

His watch beeped. **1 PM**.

His door had been assaulted at least once that he could be sure of, he was drifting in and out of consciousness at that point. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to pass out in his seat for awhile. Lewis would wake him when he came anyway, he'd want to see the look on Arthur's face. He wouldn't kill Arthur in his sleep.

His watch beeped. **1 PM**.

Mystery was staring at him, a cereal box dangling from his mouth. Arthur just turned his head away. Why was Mystery trying to feed him? Was he trying to keep him alive?

_What for? No matter what, you're a dead man walking._

His phone flashed insistently, and someone was beating on his door, shouting. Mystery scratched the floorboards in front of Arthur's feet, whining.

"No buddy." His voice was scratchy from thirst and disuse. "There's no point. I'll just wait here, yeah? Wait for… you know."

_Wait for justice to be served. It's the only thing left for a murderer to do._


	2. A Grim Sense of Humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: The first time Lewis smiles at Arthur again, or better yet the first time Arthur jokes with him after the cave, or possibly these two coinciding together? So, in-between Best Served Cold and Worse Than Death. Maybe a bit edgy at first, awkward for Arthur, until Lewis smiles and it becomes light.

There wasn't much out of the ordinary about the young man strolling down the grocery aisle, pushing a grocery cart in front of him. Granted, he had one metal arm that had a death grip cracking the plastic handle, but everything else was notably common. Well, perhaps glowing violet eyes weren't the most common thing after all, but with his head ducked low and his hair brushed forward and down, who could really tell?

The young man's hands reached out for a pack of steaks, then froze an inch away.

"Until you can walk yourself out the door stop fighting me," He hissed to himself, forcing his hands to take the meat and drop it in the cart. "What's your problem anyway? You always loved steak." He pushed the cart a little farther, before exclaiming, "I did NOT overcook it! I just don't like my meat bleeding!"

He coughed nervously as he drew a few stares, ducking his head again. "Look, Arthur, it's your food anyway, you get to cook it however you want. Can you not fight me? I'm trying to help." Another pause. "Because I'm your—" His voice rose again. "Stop that. Stop it, you…" He shoved the cart hard, spinning toward the door and stalking out, ignoring the stares and the children herded away. He exited the building, making for the little alley by the dumpster just behind the store. He sat himself squarely on the ground with his back pressed firmly to the wall. And then he exhaled slowly, a sharply dressed skeleton phasing out of his body. Immediately the young man went limp against the wall, his eyes fixed on the ground, his trembling hands pressed flat against the cement.

The skeleton squatted in front of him. "Why are you still doing this?" He demanded. "You're fighting me because you don't deserve my help? That's what this is about? Arthur you're the smartest stupid mechanic I know. How many times do I have to spell it out for you?"

Arthur cringed, unable to lift his face.

"I get it, okay? I hear it in your head all the time, and nothing I say changes it." Lewis threw his hands up, hair flaring in frustration. "But that doesn't make it any less exasperating that you don't believe me! It's been two days since we put that Spirit away, what's it gonna take?"

He stared at Arthur for a few moments, waiting for a response. When none was forthcoming, he settled down on his rear, arms resting over the tops of his knees with a sigh. "Cause the world might do me in." He said softly, and Arthur's whole body tensed. Lewis reached out, brushing the top of Arthur's knee with a hand. "It's alright," He emphasized firmly. "Cause I'm with friends. Arthur… it doesn't matter."

Arthur reached out a hand, and Lewis' own hands practically swallowed his. "We'll get through this. Besides, Vivi still thinks I'm drop dead handsome."

Arthur's head jerked up, his eyes wide with shock. There wasn't a hint of a smile on Lewis' face.

"She says I used to be a dead ringer for some Italian actor she forgot the name of, he had real killer looks."

Arthur blinked, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"She asked if she could experiment with my hair, but I told her over my dead body."

Arthur's mouth quirked hard as he struggled to keep a straight face.

Lewis rolled his eyes, heaving an exasperated sigh. "Good grief Arthur, it's okay to laugh, it's like you've never heard of deadpan humor."

With that, Arthur threw back his head, howling hysterically, clutching his ribs and howling. Tears streamed down his cheeks as all his tension evaporated, spent on helpless laughter.

Lewis' eyes crinkled up and he punched Arthur's shoulder lightly. "There it is. Been too long." He waited until Arthur subsided into hiccupping giggles.

Wiping his eyes, Arthur looked up, a wide smile on his face. "I d-d-didn't th-think you'd e-ever joke w-w-with me again. I m-missed you."

Lewis felt the corners of his eyes turn up further, smiling as only a skeleton could. "Think we can finish getting groceries now?" His friend nodded, and Lewis turned around, slipping back inside of Arthur. They stood back to their feet, returning sheepishly to their abandoned cart. Lewis might not need food anymore, but Arthur's had spoiled and what hadn't spoiled had been finished off. If Vivi found him with Arthur starving again, there'd be hell to pay.


	3. A Trip to the Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: For the drabbles thing, what about all of the gang going to see a movie together like Arthur wanted? (this'd be post WTD I'd imagine). Child note: I'll say post WTD and also post move, so already settled into the new place and everyone has their new jobs but money's still a little tight.

"I still think this is ill-advised." Mystery muttered, shooting a sideways glance at the cloaked figure at the edge of the group.

"Relax Mystery." Vivi grinned. "I think Arthur finally got through to her about what movies are after that whole Saw incident. She won't be carving up the screen this time. Besides, it's not like we're going to see a horror movie, it might even be right up her alley."

Mystery grunted uncertainly, and Vivi rolled her eyes.

"You're just worried if you go out in public as a human all the girls will hang all over you and your dapper little cane, aren't you?" She teased.

He bristled at the indignity. "Have you lost your senses? As if I would have any interest. I swear Vivi if anyone lays a finger on me they'll lose their…" he trailed off, mortified at what he'd been about to say.

"Lose their arm?" Arthur supplied, grinning. Mystery ducked his head, and Arthur chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Gotta lighten up Mystery. You can't be so serious all the time. Come on, we're just gonna have some fun. We can finally hear your take on a movie, yeah? Besides, Callie's got to get used to modern America as much as possible."

"And it's been too long since we did something fun together." Vivi wound her fingers through Lewis', beaming. "It's been a month since we moved and no major disasters, time to celebrate."

"Well, celebrate on a budget." Lewis shrugged sheepishly. He'd been put in charge of the group finances. "Lucky they have a re-run theater in town. When did this one come out?"

"I think about a year ago." Vivi mused. "I liked the retelling, and the effects were awesome. It's always neat to see an old story from another point of view."

"What old story?" Callie peered out cautiously from the cloak. She kept the garment fastened close at the neck and let it drag on the ground to give the illusion of a body as she hovered along with the group.

"Oh, well usually we know it as _Sleeping Beauty_." Vivi explained. "It's the story of a princess who was cursed at birth by an evil fairy to fall into a hundred year sleep when she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel, but was saved by true love's kiss. _Maleficent_ takes the same story and tells it from the evil fairy's perspective. I'm sure you two will get a kick out of it and tell us everything they got wrong about the spirit world." She giggled, walking up to the counter. "Five for Maleficent please."

…

As the credits rolled, Arthur stretched, glancing over at Vivi. They'd flipped up the armrest and she was securely nestled in Lewis' arms, already going on about the parallels between the film and the original Disney release, comparing the two to the fairy tale origins. He rolled his eyes, she'd be going on for a bit, so he turned to Mystery and Callie, and started when he realized Callie was missing.

"Hey Mystery, where's Callie?" He asked, tense.

"She left not long into the film." Mystery replied quietly. "I assumed she needed some air, but she didn't return."

"When did she leave?" Arthur stood. "Why didn't you say something?"

"She left when Maleficent walked back to the Moors trailing darkness." Mystery sounded a bit peeved. "Seems she takes issue with dark spirits whether they are real or fictional. And to be perfectly honest, Arthur, I don't care for her. That's why I didn't say anything."

Arthur frowned. "Work on that attitude Mystery." Mystery's head came up sharply. "I know you're a powerful spirit and I'm just a human, but Callie's part of the group now too. She's my responsibility. You're gonna have to learn to get along, both of you. And that attitude's not gonna help." He stepped past Mystery and headed for the exit.

He didn't have to look far. Callie had found a bench just outside and had situated herself carefully. The robe folded over the edge exactly as if she were sitting.

"Callie?" He took a seat next to her cautiously. "Are you ok? Did the movie bother you?"

"I am fine, Arthur." She kept her eyes low. "Perhaps these events… movie? These movie events are not something I should continue to experience. They do not seem necessary to function in your world. They exist for amusement and to pass the time, correct?" At his nod, she continued, "I am not amused. I would prefer to not return here, perhaps next time I can rest at home."

He scratched the back of his head. "I'm really sorry it bothered you Callie. I just hoped it would be something we could all enjoy."

She glanced up briefly. "Your intentions were kind, Arthur. Your intentions are well received and appreciated. Prehaps another sort of event would be enjoyable, but not this."

Arthur watched her for a moment, before asking, "Callie why didn't you stay through to the end?"

"There was no need. I did not enjoy it in the beginning therefore it stood to reason I would not enjoy it as it continued." Her eyes flicked away.

He gauged her carefully, before shrugging it off. "If you say so. Maybe we can talk to Vivi about getting you over to the bookstore, maybe that's more up your alley." He craned his neck as the doors opened. Vivi was going into the fine details of symbolism and foreshadowing in the story, gesticulating wildly as Lewis nodded, smiling at her excitement. Mystery trudged out a little more slowly, leaning on his cane.

"You gonna give Mystery a chance, or are you two going to be at odds for the rest of my life?" He asked her bluntly. "Cause that's how long Mystery's going to be with me, the rest of my life."

Callie's expression darkened. "You say that. But you don't know dark spirits. He is foul, I can smell the blood of flesh and soul on him from here. He will never be clean."

Arthur's brows pulled down slightly. "Callie, I like you. And I'm grateful to you. But you are going to have to learn to work with him. He's been my protector since I was born, and I don't want to hear him insulted. Understand me?"

Callie kept her eyes lowered, but mumbled under her breath, "It isn't an insult, it's the truth."

"Truth can be stated a lot kinder than that." He fell silent as Mystery took a seat on the other side of him.

"It was an enjoyable film, Arthur." Mystery said loudly, leaning forward onto his cane. "I thought the part where the evil fairy realized what she had done and returned to her former glory was particularly well done. Her whole land lit up with her return, marvelous what can happen when a life changes direction."

Callie abruptly hovered off, heading toward Vivi and Lewis who were already walking back toward the house.

Arthur frowned, a sense of unease tugging at him. Something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Mystery just shook his head, growling low in his throat. "As dense water spirit as ever I met. Best of luck with her adjustment. This whole world's become a darker place since her time. She'll never truly fit in."


	4. Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solitaria-Fantasma prompt: Set after Best Served Cold but before Worse Than Death…something fluffy, with Arthur and Lewis rebuilding their friendship? Child: *raises mace, roaring* I CAN BE FLUFFY! Also I say this happens basically right after the grocery shopping trip (chapter 2). I'm sorry it's much shorter.

Lewis walked their body back into the house. They passed Mystery, still asleep on the couch, and set down the groceries. Lewis paused, asking quietly, "You think you can get this Arthur?" He paused, then nodded, phasing out of Arthur's body.

Arthur leaned heavily on the fridge for a moment, taking in slow, deep breaths. He managed a shaky grin. "Thanks L-lew." Before painstakingly loading the food into the fridge and freezer. On finishing, he turned around and took a few steps toward the hall, before reaching out to grab onto the back of a chair, weaving. Lewis grabbed his arm, supporting him as they made their way down the hall carefully together. Arthur flung out his arm toward the workshop, and Lewis guided him in, helping him over to his chair.

"What are you working on now?" Lewis asked, sitting on the edge of Arthur's work table.

"N-n-not sure." He admitted. "B-been kind of focused e-elsewhere. L-last thing I m-made was V-v-v-v…." He sighed. "Ecto-detect-ecto."

Lewis' head dropped slightly on mention of Vivi.

"Sh-she still w-w-wants space?"

Lewis nodded.

Arthur tilted his head. "H-hey Lew, y'kn-know what I b-b-bet she really missed? I b-b-bet she missed you singing to her."

Lewis blinked, staring over at Arthur quizzically.

"Sh-she didn't talk about you m-m-much after, we k-kind of both were… it was h-h-hard for different r-reasons. But sometimes I'd c-catch her humming b-b-broadway. It's n-not really her thing, y'know? It was yours." Arthur gestured at a shelf on the other side of the room. "Got a r-recorder over there. Bet sh-she'd love to hear something from you."

"And flowers." Lewis brightened. Then his eye quirked in a cheeky grin. "Forget-me-nots?"

Arthur groaned. "L-lew you're t-t-terrible. Here." He fished in his pocket for his wallet and handed it to the ghost. "G-g-go get her some flowers."

Lewis hesitated.

"They w-w-won't be from me, we can work out a way for you to get income l-l-later. It's a l-loan."

Lewis accepted the wallet, then hovered to the other side of the room to scoop up the recorder. He checked inside. "Can I use the tape?" At Arthur's nod, he clicked it shut. "What song was she humming?"

"Um…." Arthur rubbed his chin. "I think it was from that m-m-music con man sh-show. Some s-slow song."

Lewis stilled, staring down at the recorder. "Goodnight My Someone?"

Arthur grabbed a few tools, pulling over some scrap parts. "I think so." He grabbed some paper and a pencil, making a few quick lines on an idea. "Lew… I kinda missed-d it too. You w-working on m-music and all." He peeked out of the corner of his eye. "D-don't suppose…?"

Lewis looked down at the recorder in his hands. "You really missed me too?" He asked, the sentence less of a question and more of an acceptance. "Guess I could do a few. What was your favorite?"

Arthur stuck his tongue in his cheek hard, trying to keep a straight face. "Oh I d-d-don't know, M-Matchmaker?"

Lewis groaned. "Arthur, really? You pick a song with THREE girls singing?"

"C-c-consider it payback for the t-t-terrible puns."

"You missed the puns too, jerk." Lewis jutted his chin forward then blinked in disappointment.

"T-t-tell me you didn't just t-t-try to stick your tongue out at m-me."

"Shut up and tinker."

Arthur grinned, continuing with the design. He had to put together a prosthetic for Mystery, that's what needed doing. As he did, he heard the recorder click on, and Lewis' rich baritone beginning with, "Goodnight my Someone, goodnight my love…"


	5. Close Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prototypeshard prompt: I was thinking it would take place after WtD…I think Lewis would still hang in Arthur's body sometimes, and another ghost hunting team kinda gets suspicious of them. Have no idea what they would do to get out of it, but probably some shenanigans. Child: I'll say this is just before they move, and it speeds their move a bit.

Arthur's eye twitched slightly as the waitress set the steak in front of him. "I hope you enjoy eating shoe leather, Lew." He grumbled, cutting into the steak. "Seriously, you can't even compromise on a tiny bit of pink?"

"I don't know how you can stomach bloody meat." Lewis' voice came out of his mouth.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but took a bite anyway. He could force his way through a terrible tasting meal on occasion for Lewis, it was the least he could do. At least Lewis' enjoyment lifted his mood. He adjusted his sunglasses, pushing them higher. This pair tended to slip a bit.

Arthur's phone vibrated, and he pulled it out, opening the text.

_**Callie and Mystery in a snit over spell lesson. Gonna be late. Don't wait. -Vivi** _

Arthur groaned, shoving the phone in his pocket. "What am I gonna do with them, Lewis?"

"Well Callie's an unknown right now. I'd work on getting to know her a lot better, then maybe you can start working things out." Lewis shoveled more steak in their mouth, mumbling around it, "If you don't know, you'll step on her toes saying stupid stuff."

"Heyyyy, Artie buddy. That you?"

Arthur choked on his steak, coughing hard as he grabbed for a glass of water. Gulping it down, he wiped his mouth and took a breath, pushing up his shades before he lifted his head.

Eddie Pecksmart hadn't changed much since highschool. Same sneering grin, same wandering eyes, same cruel streak. The only thing Arthur had always found ironic was how he and his group had gotten into the same field as his own group. And there, not far behind Eddie slouched Jenkins and Marie, his loyal lackeys.

Arthur felt a slow burn build in his stomach but jerked his head hard. _Don't you dare._ He coughed to cover the twitch, and tried again. "Eddie. Hey. What brings you here?"

"Well funny thing Artie," Arthur twitched slightly. He'd always hated that name. "We were just tracking some ghost trails the last few days. It's pretty weird, ever since your place burned down, there's been all kinds of activity leading to you." Eddie tossed a small cannister up and down, and Arthur set his fork down slowly, already calculating the distance to the door. "And you really picked up some off habits buddy. Sunglasses indoors? Talking to yourself?" Eddie shook his head slowly. "I don't like you much pal, definitely a nerd's nerd, but I think we've got ourselves a bonified haunting. Maybe even possession." He leaned into Arthur's space, his breath washing rancid over his face. "Am I even talking to Arthur right now?"

Arthur kept himself at the forefront, all but pleading with Lewis to stay put. "Yeah, Eddie, and I'll thank you to stay out of my face." He pushed his plate away, pulling out a twenty and laying it by the plate. "You made me lose my appetite."

Eddie's meaty fist wrapped around the front of his shirt, pulling him out of his booth. "See now, there, Artie wouldn't ever say that. Artie would be sniveling right now."

 _'Artie' has had to face three ghosts a hell of a lot scarier than you._ His eyes darted to the jar in Eddie's free hand. _But Artie's not about to lose his best friend to you creeps either._

Arthur coughed, putting his robotic hand gently on top of Eddie's. "Ah, Eddie, we can settle this reasonably." He cranked up a nervous grin. "No need to get violent, right?"

"Yeah, no need for violence." Eddie jerked his head at Marie, who hefted what looked like a miniature vacuum cleaner.

_My will should be enough to keep Lewis safe but… some teams don't care if they damage the ghost they're after._

Arthur's robotic hand clamped down on Eddie's, his grip crushing the bigger man's bones in a second. Eddie howled, staggering back as Arthur turned, tearing out the door.

_Lew I'm fast and you're fast, we need to be fast together._

His feet slammed against the pavement, each step propelling him farther than he normally would have been able to run. Shouts of "Get them!" Sounded behind, and he heard motorcycle engines revving. Could they outrun bikes?

He veered sharply, flames on his heels as he abruptly cut right. He had to get back to their place, the hotel. Mystery and Callie, they'd be able to fix it. He just needed someone to hold these jerks still and harmless so Lew could fix their memories.

A vegetable cart was dead ahead, he couldn't slow for it. Lewis shot out their hand, planting it on the edge of the cart, allowing them to flip over it and keep going. Behind, they could hear the sound of engines and splintering wood, and some poor man shouting, "My cabbages!" But they didn't dare look back.

" _I want to break them!"_ Lewis raged in his head.

 _I know you do. But it's you they're after this time. This isn't highschool anymore and they're not just bullies. They're professionals, they have tools._ He leaped a short cement wall, dashing left again. Pink flame marked his tracks. _You just got healed, let's keep it that way._

There. The hotel was just ahead, and he could see Vivi in the lobby. A hand shot out from his left, knocking him off balance. He tumbled head over heels for several feet, scraping along the ground. He fetched up against a metal post with a clang. Stars burst across his vision and he was having trouble finding his breath.

A steel-tipped boot cracked into his ribs and Arthur rolled over, gasping. He felt Lewis trying to wrest control back and roared aloud, "NO! THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT!" He glared up, his sunglasses long lost, his eyes smoking purple. "Idiots, I WANT this. It's FINE just GO AWAY."

"Sorry Artie." Eddie seethed, cradling his crushed hand. "Ghosts gotta go, you should know that in this business. They can't stay around, they cause trouble. You of all people…" He shook his head, pressing his boot down on Arthur's throat to hold him. "Get it out of him."

Arthur choked, flailing against the boot. He felt Lewis' presence inside and wrapped himself around his furious friend protectively.

A white blur slammed into Eddie, knocking him over. Mystery pinned his shoulders to the ground, snarling rabidly in his face. Jenkins dropped his gear and ran as a spout of water flashed past Arthur's vision, and a blue figure took on Marie. Arthur sat himself up slowly, coughing and wincing as he refocused.

Jenkins was gone, with Callie coming around back to the group. Mystery, much heavier than he let on, was sitting on Eddie's chest, growling like he was about to rip the man's face off.

"You pile of used toilet-paper-based blank journal entries of no account!" Vivi screamed, a handful of Marie's hair in her hand, her other fist swinging wild. "You recycled kleenex library!"

Marie landed a blow to Vivi's mid-section, doubling her over and loosening her grip enough to escape after Jenkins. Vivi staggered, groaning. "You...dry… baby… wipe."

Arthur unwound himself from holding onto Lewis, and the ghost leaped out of his body, standing in all his flaming glory over the now terrified Eddie.

"I knew it!" He shrieked. "Your team's contaminated! You're all dealing with the other side!"

"More than you know." Lewis growled, pulling on his human appearance. Eddie flailed under Mystery as Lewis leaned close. "Recovered from those broken bones, Eddie? Come back to mess with my friends again, Eddie?" His eyes narrowed. "Seems you didn't learn your lesson."

"Lew." Lewis' head swiveled to look back at Arthur. "Don't." He pulled himself up slowly. "We got away, okay? We got away. Just his memories Lew."

Lewis' hair flamed as he simmered.

"Please." Arthur laid a hand on his friend's arm.

Sighing, Lewis turned back to Eddie. "You're beyond lucky. And you'll never even know how lucky you were." He slammed his hand to Eddie's forehead, draining his memories of Arthur's activities the last few days, and what had just happened. Eddie's eyes rolled back as he slumped, unconscious.

Arthur turned to Vivi, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You okay Vivi? Marie's got a nasty swing."  
Vivi nodded, still breathless. Arthur's ribs ached, and he wondered if they'd cracked.

"How did you all survive this long without a healer?" Callie sighed, drifting toward them, but Arthur pulled back, shoulders tense.

"I'll be fine. Look after Vivi if you want."

He heard a whine near his ankles, and pulled away. "Yeah that's fine Mystery. You and Callie just go ahead and have your little arguments, ok? Ignore the fact that we could have used you three at the diner a lot sooner, and that this sort of thing could happen again if you don't work it out." Arthur stalked toward the hotel. "I don't really care right now."

His motion was arrested by a large, heavy hand on his shoulder. "Arthur." Lewis said quietly.

Arthur turned, glancing over his shoulder. Mystery's head hung low, and Callie wasn't meeting Arthur's eyes. He sighed, taking a deep breath and turning around. "Okay. I shouldn't have shouted. And," He winced again. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have you look at my ribs when you're done with Vivi, Callie… but the three of us… we're gonna have to talk soon, okay?"

Callie dipped her head in assent, and Mystery lifted his tail slightly.

"Good." He sighed, "Maybe we should think about speeding up the move. The sooner we get a fresh start the better."


	6. A Day in the Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER COMBO TIME. Anon prompt: What is the crew's casual life like when they're not out solving mysteries (post Worse Than Death). Is there any awkwardness between them over the events that have transpired,Cave and all? Anon prompt: Lewis trying to teach Arthur/Vivi some Spanish and failing terribly because Arthur can't roll his R's and Vivi keeps laughing at Arthur being a derp. Sororia04s Prompt: the side effects of lewis and arthur having each other's aura (purple/orange) XD. Child: Gonna say all moved into the new place again. Also gonna say I'm dragging in further themes from Solitaria-fantasma earlier prompt about continuing to rebuild friendship. Also thanks to the wonderful folks on Tumblr for today's Vivi-isms.

"Oh come on Arthur it's not that hard!" Lewis lay on his stomach on top of the turquoise minivan. "Seriously, I bet Mystery could do it, and he's got a muzzle! It's all in the tongue, roll it."

"You roll it." Arthur grumbled, sticking a wrench in his mouth and talking around it as he examined the undersides of the van. "Just cause I got laughed at by a customer for trying to say 'thanks' in Spanish doesn't mean I gotta go back to highschool lessons."

"Yeah and what happens when you don't have me or your uncle around to translate for you? Come on Arthur. Roll it. Just try one word, Regalo."

"Am I saying something dirty if I do?" Arthur squinted up at him suspiciously.

Lewis facepalmed. "Arthur, seriously? Basic highschool Spanish-Present, okay? It means present. Just say it. Regalo."

"Regalo." Arthur mumbled around the wrench, butchering it.

"Metal in your mouth doesn't help." Lewis phased through the roof of the van, reaching through the floor and grabbing the wrench out of Arthur's mouth.

"Hey I need that!" He protested.

"Say the word right and you get it back."

"Then I'm never gonna get it back!" Arthur whined. "Regalo!"

"Roll the 'R'!"

"I'll roll your R!" Arthur wheeled himself out from under the van, glaring up through a face plastered with grime. "Gimme my wrench!"

Lewis stood back on top of the van, grinning down devilishly as he twirled the wrench. "I'm waiting."

"Regalo!" Arthur swung the van door open, planting his foot on a seat and launching up to the top of the van. Lewis floated out of reach, smirking. "Regalo!" Arthur stretched his arm out, grabbing madly for the tool. "C'mon Lewis stop being a jerk! Re-AUGH!" He lost his balance, pitching over the edge.

The wrench clanged to the ground as Lewis darted forward, grabbing Arthur by the back of his jacket before he faceplanted into the cement. He lowered Arthur to the ground slowly, then sat beside him. Arthur didn't look up.

"Um… Arthur… sorry, I didn't…" Lewis nudged the tool back toward him.

"It's ok." Arthur cleared his throat, bringing his legs around to sit. He picked up the wrench, taking a deep breath. "It's… it's not as bad. Whatever Callie did… I'm okay… mostly. I mean, I got up there, right?" He cranked up a grin. "And so far a whole month and no major supernaturally shattering things have happened, so…" He shrugged, standing to his feet.

"Yeah. Well, at least Vivi will get a laugh." Lewis stood, brushing his sleeves off.

"Huh?" Arthur glanced over, just in time to see Lewis clicking a tape recorder off. "YOU DIDN'T! GET BACK HERE!" Arthur took off after Lewis, abandoning the wrench as the specter quickly assumed human features and ran out of the shop, laughing all the way down the street.

And so it was that a ghost streaked into Tome Tomb bookstore, followed by a grease-smeared mechanic cursing up a storm. Arthur launched at Lewis, tumbling through the ghost and plowing into a rickety bookshelf, toppling the precarious structure onto himself. Laughing, Lewis bent down to pull books off, easing his stunned friend out from under the shelves.

"Lewis, you absolute pancake!" Vivi shouted from the other end of the store, storming toward the wreckage. "What are you two doing to my…. MY BOOKS!" She screeched.

Lewis' face suddenly flickered with fear. "Um… Arthur… maybe, um, we should… go…"

"Agreed." Arthur hauled himself up as the two stumbled for the door.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIECES OF BLUECHEESE PIZZA! I'LL KNOCK YOUR SPAGHETTI RIGHT INTO NEXT TUESDAY YOU SPINELESS BOWLS OF RAVIOLI!"

They fled the bookstore, neither of them stopping for at least three blocks. Arthur finally plopped onto a bench, wheezing, as Lewis perched next to him.

"When… did you… become…. the prankster?" Arthur wheezed. "If I… recall…. that was… strictly…. my… gag."

"Yeah well you're more of a stick in the mud than you used to be." Lewis paused, eyes widening as Arthur grinned. "Whatever you're about to say, you can keep your trap shut."

"I was just going to say nice orange 'do." Arthur grinned cheekily. "Come with side effects?"

Lewis swatted the back of his head, and Arthur groaned. "Lew, your hands are huge, watch your strength." He rubbed the back of his head. "Was it just me, or did you see Callie in the back with Vivi?"

"Yeah I saw her. Vivi mentioned she spends most mornings there reading. I guess she's trying to catch up on the world."

Arthur sighed, leaning his head back. "Yeah. I don't really want to let her near the laptop, she could fry it." He lifted his head again, a slight frown creasing his forehead. "You seen Mystery today?"

"Checked in on him on my way out. He said he needed to rest." Lewis paused. "You a little worried about how much he's resting lately?"

"Yeah." Arthur bit his lip. "I dunno if that's normal. But how am I supposed to know?"

"You could ask Callie."

"Callie hates his guts."

"But she's willing to work with you, you could ask her."

"Maybe. I guess we can figure it out later. I gotta get back to the shop." He sighed, standing. "May as well get in a good day's work before Vivi kills me later. I'll probably have to build her some kind of replacement to save my hide."


	7. Internet Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been multiple anon requests since the last stream requesting Callie's reaction to porn, total is 4 to date, some with specific detail. Bumping this to the top of the requests to get it done. I've never gone into graphic sexual detail on my fics, and am gonna hold to that, so I'm gonna keep this strictly to Callie's reactions. I may hint at things on the screen, but not gonna go into detail on 'em. Also combining this with the prompt, Callie being confused by modern technology (although I'll also weave that into future chapters, so it'll be more of an ongoing thing than a one-time prompt). So, this chapter does not bump the rating up, but be forewarned on the topic at hand.

"Okay, so according to Mystery, a good pair of waterproof gloves should last you about… fifteen minutes maybe." Arthur held out a pair to Callie, who took them curiously. "Something about you being a water spirit, I lost the rest of what he said."

"I'm sure it was all complimentary." She said wryly. She slipped her hands inside the gloves, flexing them curiously. "Now you were going to explain the device?"

"Yeah, so this is a computer. And… it's really hard to explain. But basically, for you, treat it as a fast way to find out information." He pulled up the keyboard. "You know how to write, I guess, since you can read?" At her nod, he pointed at the keyboard. "You use this to 'write' except whenever you push a letter, that's what does the writing. Don't try using this without me for awhile though, ok? Cause it only works when you have the right program open. For example," He clicked open Firefox, opening up Google search. "Anything I type in here, it'll search the information. Like this."

He typed in 'Mystery Skulls' and the page populated with all kinds of entries and searches. "See, this is all the information that we've put up online, it finds other people talking about us online, and any official entries. And look!" He clicked 'images'. "If I click here, there's Lewis and Vivi and me." His smile faltered a little. "All, um… before Lewis died… he can't really take pictures now. Anyway, you try!" He scooted out of the way. "Just try and keep away from the computer, they don't like water, they break really easily."

Callie drifted over, extending her arms out full length and pressing keys with great care to form the word "Owl."

Immediately the screen was covered with owls. Fluffy owls, angry owls, great soaring birds and tiny grumpy fluffballs filled the screen, and Callie blinked, eyes widening.

"And these are only images, like the tapestries?" She asked slowly. "Not real."

"Right, think of the internet as a place where you can find scrolls and letters about almost anything, and tapestries too. You can even get plays and probably… um…." he gestured, frowning. "Whaddaya call the music people back then?"

"Bards, minstrels."

"Whole lot of bards and minstrels." He nodded. "Try again!"

She drew her hands back a moment, thinking. "Vivi said I was like a creature out of fantasy. Then there are others she thinks of when she thinks of me, I wonder…" She reached out and slowly typed in, "Fantasy."

"WAIT CALLIE!" Arthur reached his hand forward, but it was too late.

Callie blinked slowly, perusing the images in front of her. Arthur could feel his face burning and he ran a hand through his hair. "Um, Callie, I, this, um, isn't what, um…"

"I don't think this is what Vivi meant." Callie's voice never changed as she stared at the screen. "Is that supposed to go like that?"

"UM." Arthur choked.

"Arthur," She turned toward him. "You sound uncomfortable, do you need to leave?"

He just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"You think this shocks me." She studied his face. "Arthur, I was Excalibur. Trusted sword of the King. Where do you think he kept me, in some weapons closet? A warrior keeps their sword at arm's reach at all times."

As Arthur tried to wrap his mind around what she was saying, she turned back. A few stray drops flew as she reached out again, hitting the keyboard and the computer. The screen fizzled, sparking a bit, as Google search convulsed, spitting out even more disturbing images. If Arthur had been embarrassed before, he was horrified now.

Again, Callie merely stared blandly at the screen. "I don't think that goes there." She peered at the screen. "Is that appendage even possible? Arthur… why is there a horse in the tapestries?"

Arthur grabbed the power cord, yanking it from the wall. "Lesson's over! More another time!" He scrubbed his face with his hands, sure it was beet red. He glanced up to see Callie still staring at the monitor, a melancholy expression on her face.

"It's all different, isn't it?" She said quietly. "Everything."

"Y-yeah, I'm s-sure this stuff was a lot calmer back in your day or something, sorry."

"That's not what I meant." She peeled the now sopping gloves off, dropping them to the ground. "The King made quite a few mistakes, but he loved his bride. With every fiber of his being he loved her, did you know that?" She turned to Arthur, searching his face for a drop of understanding and comprehension. "It destroyed him when she loved another. But this…" She turned back to the blank screen, "I see none of that… not in a single face in any of the tapestries. Not one…"

Arthur stared at Callie, speechless. He'd never thought of it like that.

She turned, drifting out of the room. "I think I would prefer to read from the books at Vivi's work-place." She said softly. "Thank you though, Arthur."

Arthur stared after her for a long, long time. Then he bent over, picking up her gloves, and taking them out to the dryer. Maybe at some point he could try with her again, show her what to avoid. She had to learn. He wouldn't be around forever, and how else would an anchored spirit like her get along in the world if they didn't understand the world around them?


	8. Reassurances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt: Arthur still wants to cuddle with his puppy even though he knows he's a kitsune? Post WTD?

_His arm was his arm but it was not his arm. He could feel the muscles clench, his hand shooting out and slamming into Lewis._

_Could see Lewis' face, eyes wide with horror, mouth open in a half scream, falling. The torch lighting his face. The spike splitting his chest._

_The razor sharp teeth sinking into his shoulder, tearing his arm free. But he was free, he was himself, he was Arthur. But Lewis…_

He bolted up in bed, bringing his right hand around to bite the knuckles hard. His body shuddered, and he kicked at the knotted sheets. They were drenched in sweat again. He took a few deep breaths around his knuckles, then put his hand away.

Light flashed in the corner of his room, and he started, turning in that direction. Streetlights glinted off a pair of yellow tinted glasses, and a soft bark came from the corner.

_Just Mystery._

Arthur slumped back, relieved. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with himself. The nightmares weren't nearly as bad since Callie had healed his soul, but they still cropped up on occasion.

He reached over and felt the stump of his left arm, running his hand over the twisted skin. He could still recall his first glimpse of Mystery, the real Mystery. He hadn't had time to process it, stopping himself from bleeding out and escaping had taken priority. Then so many other things had happened in the last few months...

"Hey. Mystery." He called softly. "Can you come here?" He heard paws padding toward him, and felt his bed sag as Mystery hopped up, settling somewhere along the side of his legs. He could still see those little yellow glasses reflecting back at him, and the vague shadowy outline of the dog that had been with him all his life.

"Does it bother you?" He asked suddenly, staring intently at the glasses. "How we act around you. Like you're just one of us, and not a powerful demon spirit dog… fox… with seven tails?"

The glasses tilted to the side, and he could just imagine the irked expression on Mystery's face.

"I'm serious. Look, I don't think I'm ever gonna really understand what you are… or were… cause you've always just been my super smart dog that looked after me. Was always there for me." He hesitated. "And I guess… I'm worried it bothers you. Like we don't respect you enough."

The glasses tilted forward, and he heard a heavy sigh before they shifted from side to side. Mystery must have been shaking his head.

"No I don't respect you enough or 'No Arthur you big dumb idiot'?"

Mystery barked a short laugh, and then he felt Mystery butting his head against Arthur's chest, pushing him to lie back down before nestling under his right arm.

"No Arthur you big dumb idiot, okay, I got it." He wrapped his arm around Mystery, rubbing his fluffy stomach. He felt a wet tongue swipe his chin and smiled. Now he remembered. Mystery used to do this whenever he had nightmares as a child. He'd just curl up with Arthur until he drifted back to sleep.

_But it means so much more, cause he's free, but he's still here._

…..

In the opposite corner of the room, a blue gem burned from a sword hilt with an angry light. Mystery eyed it from his place at Arthur's side, unmoving, and bared his teeth warningly.

" _Don't you warn me, demon dog. I am warning you. If you destroy this one too, I will end you. You forget, I watched your work undo everything. I am watching."_

Mystery shut his eyes, burrowing his face into Arthur's side. There would be no sleep for him tonight. Only a parade of regrets looping endlessly in his mind until Arthur woke, reminding him that he hadn't completely failed...


	9. Taking Advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: Mystery Skulls prompt if you're alright with it! It would probably take place sometime after Best Served Cold. A sneaky, less than friendly spirit finds an opportunity and takes advantage of the whole bleeding soul thing. Slight chaos ensues. Child: Just letting you guys know, I have three more prompts. I think I'm gonna stop taking prompts for now because I'm gonna start the 3rd fic after the prompts are done. *sigh* I couldn't hold off as much as I hoped I would…

"Hey Arthur! I left the flowers on her mat!" Lewis phased through the front door, wincing as he noticed Mystery asleep on the couch. He lowered his volume, gliding down the hall. "Kept a distance, but I got to see her take them. She smiled. I missed her smile. Thanks Arthur," He phased through the workshop door. "Why don't we talk about how I can… start…. paying…" He blinked.

It wasn't uncommon for Arthur to fall asleep over a project, it never had been even back when Lewis was alive, and the pose he found Arthur in wasn't so very different than those times. Yet from the moment he entered the room, something struck him as almost obscenely wrong.

Was it the fact that Arthur's eyes were open? Or the way that his cheek pressed against various work implements? Was it the fact that his face was bleeding from hitting those implements, or the way his arms hung, pointed limply toward the floor?

"Arthur!" Lewis darted forward, grabbing his friend and sitting him straight. He snatched a nearby greasy rag, shuddering as he did, and wiped the blood off Arthur's face. Shallow cuts, luckily he hadn't been working with anything really dangerous. "Arthur what happened?"

Arthur's eyes rolled over to Lewis listlessly. He grunted, lifting his shoulders slowly and dropping them back as if the shrug cost him all his energy.

"Did you pass out?" Lewis pulled back an eyelid. He had no idea what he was looking for, but it disturbed him even further that Arthur made no move to bat his hand away. "Arthur what's your problem?" He let go of Arthur's face, looking around the room. He grabbed Arthur's favorite tiny welder and held it up. "Hey Arthur, it'd be a shame if I snapped this, wouldn't it?" He took it in both hands, bending it slightly.

Arthur's head just rolled to the side, and he sighed.

Lewis dropped the tool and darted out to the living room. Seizing Mystery by the collar, he hauled the half-awake dog over to the workshop. He phased through the door, but Mystery's head hit the wood hard. He yowled, biting Lewis' hand to force a release.

"Sorry!" Lewis opened the door to face a bristling Mystery. "Sorry, but Arthur!" He pointed at his friend.

Mystery's fur settled as he padded into the workshop, limping carefully around projects in various stages of completion, nudging Arthur's limp hand with his nose. The hand recoiled, and Arthur pulled back from Mystery hard. He scrambled to his feet, staggering back to the wall, eyeing the dog with something like terror.

Mystery's eyes narrowed, and his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"He wasn't moving!" Lewis protested. "He was just lying there! What…"

Mystery's eyes began to glow as he prepared to shift, but Arthur burst past them, out the door and into the hall.

"Catch him!" Mystery snarled, bursting into Kitsune form. "I can't go out there, bring him to me NOW."

Lewis paused, eyeing Mystery. He'd been in Arthur's mind, had seen his conversation with Mystery. Was Arthur running from Mystery for good reason?

"Do what I say Ghost!" Mystery snapped at him. "Arthur's bleed is being leeched! He's not himself, I have to remove the spirit!"

Lewis' eyes widened. Of course, the bleed. He spun around, donning human appearance as he darted after Arthur. The front door hung open, and he sped out the door and onto the streets.

Arthur's soul was bleeding, but Lewis could no longer sense it. He'd been able to sense it before, had even benefitted from some of the extra energy while helping Arthur get around, but the trail was gone. He faded out of visibility, leaping into the air and landing on the top of a telephone pole. From there he surveyed the area, looking for…

There. A flash of orange, running down the street, arms flailing. Lewis shot after him, grabbing the back of his jacket and yanking him to a sudden stop.

"LEGGO!" Arthur shouted, struggling against thin air. "STOP, LEMME GO!"

"Easy, Arthur, it's me!" Lewis hissed in his ear. "We gotta get back to Mystery."

Arthur struggled harder, wrenching an arm free of the jacket. "NO HE'LL EAT EVERYTHING!"

"What are you talking about?" Lewis wrapped his arms around Arthur, pinning his arms and effectively restraining him. "You've got a leech, he's gonna take care of it."

"NOOOO!" Arthur kicked, hyperventilating. "YOU CAN'T, LEW! DON'T TAKE ME BACK! HE'LL KILL ME!"

Lewis tensed. Mystery said there was a leech, making Arthur act weird, but Mystery had kept secrets from all of them. Would he hurt Arthur? But Arthur trusted Mystery. He'd gone and saved the dog and died to do it.

Lewis lifted Arthur off his feet, blazing a fast trail back to Arthur's house. He kicked the door shut behind him, and returned to the workshop. Mystery lay along the wall, eyes burning, paws crossed calmly in front, waiting. Lewis kicked the workshop door shut as well, then dropped Arthur to the ground. He pressed against the door, blocking it as Arthur turned and began wrenching at the handle.

"You would dare," The kitsune snarled slowly, "Feed off a soul that is mine?" He rose to three legs, practically filling the room as Arthur cowered into a corner. "I may be injured, but I am far from finished, and you," His lips pulled back completely, exposing sharp and dripping fangs. "You would dare touch WHAT IS MINE."

He lunged forward as Arthur screamed. Lewis gripped the doorknob, more to keep himself in place than to keep the door closed. Mystery's teeth parted just over Arthur's head, and he inhaled deeply. As he did, a black shadow drained out of Arthur, sliding into Mystery's jaws. The kitsune snapped his mouth shut, seething a moment longer, before lowering his snout to nudge Arthur.

Arthur lay limp against the wall, staring up at Mystery in bewilderment. "M-m-m-m-m…." He gave a groan of frustration. "M-m-m-...f-f-f-f!"

"If you're wondering what just happened, and why you were suddenly afraid of me, there was a leech." Mystery lay down, resting his chin across Arthur's legs gingerly. "Spirits that leech don't necessarily possess, but they feed off soul energy. Your bleed attracted it. It fed off your passions and excitement, anything you enjoy in life, taking all that for itself. It knew what I was on sight though, and its terror became yours."

Arthur winced, slowly raising a hand and resting it heavily on the muzzle in his lap. "M's-s-s-s-s-so-o-o-rry…"

"Don't be. I should have been watching more carefully. Fortunately, Lewis alerted me in time, and brought you back."

Arthur glanced over at Lewis, a weak smile on his face. "Th-th-th…"

"You're welcome." Lewis removed his hand from the doorknob, the handle warped to the shape of his hand. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He needs to rest." Mystery readjusted himself so that he curled around Arthur. "The remainder of the day. I will do what I can for him. Would you bring some food for him? It is better if he doesn't move much today." Arthur's eyes were already half-closed as he nestled in the warm fur.

Lewis hesitated. "Mystery… what happened to the leeching spirit?"

"You saw what happened Lewis." Mystery's voice was flat. "It won't be bothering anybody again."

Lewis pressed against the door, half phased through it as he asked, "Is that just what happens to spirits around you?"

Mystery's head craned around until he was staring at Lewis.

"I understand that you are still coming to terms with what I am, and your own state, but understand that you will never be in danger from me, Lewis."

Lewis nodded once, before ducking out and heading for the kitchen. Arthur trusted Mystery, and that was good enough for Lewis.


	10. Come to the Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Story prompt: Arthur gets captured by a cult, but their motives aren't quite as sinister as they first seem. (I'd say post WTD)

Vivi had hardly finished the note pinned to their front door before tearing around to the van parked in their driveway, Mystery and Callie hot on her heels. Lewis was finishing the last paragraph as she revved up the engine, prompting him to flash over to the passenger's seat as fast as he could, fumbling with the buckle.

"Really Lew?" She threw the van in reverse as he dropped the buckle.

"Force of habit." He said sheepishly. "Where do you think they have him?"

"One way to find out fast." Vivi held up the locket, driving down the street with one hand. "Where's Arthur?" She demanded, swerving the van in her lane.

"Is this level of imbalance usual for this mode of transport?" Callie asked, clinging to one of the seats. Mystery just sank his teeth into an armrest and tried to stay put, his hindquarters slipping off the seat.

The necklace lit up, displaying coordinates. Vivi fished in her pocket, tossing Lewis her cellphone. "Lewis, Google Maps that, we gotta get there fast. 'Don't look for Arthur' my ripped stockings, I'll tear each and every one of those spaghetti waxers new wormholes when we find them. If I see one rune on him, or one cut, just one…" She fumed, jerking the wheel round and cutting off a high-seated truck.

"Here!" Lewis held up the phone. "Down Dewburry and a left on Dryson, quick!"

Vivi squealed around the corner, flooring the pedal and throwing Callie and Mystery to the back of the van. Slamming on the brakes, she pulled up in front of a run-down house with a lawn full of dead grass and weeds.

"Everybody out, we're getting him back in once piece! Stupid cults think they can just take Arthur and not suffer." She leaped out of the van, followed by the crew. Vivi was just running up the steps when the door swung open, and Arthur walked out.

Vivi stopped dead, eyes wide. "Arthur?"

Arthur stared at them, a little bewildered and blank-faced. "Just one episode…" He said, eye twitching. "I didn't believe them…"

Lewis fought hard to keep his composure as he folded his arms across his suit. "So, ah, Arthur. Love the, ah…. accessories. Gifts from, um… friends?"

"Friendship is magic." Arthur said hollowly, walking forward. A pair of pony ears sprouted from a plastic band over the top of his head, and a rainbow horse tail flowed from a waistband that read "Rainbow Rocks!" across the front.

"So is Arthur in danger or is he not in danger?" Callie demanded, pointing at him. "This does not make any sense, he is dazed, but unharmed, and I sense no spiritual sway over him but he appears to be possessed of horses!"

"I used to wonder what friendship could be." Arthur stared at them. "Just one episode guys… seriously… you have no idea…"

Vivi bit her lip, trying not to laugh. She'd been trying to get Arthur to watch the show for months. It WOULD take being kidnapped by some kind of weird friendly cult to get him to see it…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST FOR THE RECORD. I like MLP. Friends with Bronies. But I'm not above poking friendly fun at them either. ;)


	11. Forever Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixthdimensional: maybe we could get an intermission with Mystery taking care of/protecting a younger Artie? :D For some fluffy backstory (and extra current heartbreak dohohoho)

I stare at the crib, watching him sleep through wooden bars. I have never seen him before today. I have frequently checked to be sure he is well within his mother's womb, but this is the first time I have seen him.

He's a little smaller than his father was, and there would have been a few scares if I hadn't interfered. I am no healer, but ancient speech has powerful effects on humans and I knew the inverse of a few curses that could bring the unborn strength instead of weakening them. And here he is.

I sigh, hanging my head. I hate this part almost, but not quite as much, as attending the funeral of my previous charge. I've spent so long taking care of his father, but his father's life isn't even over. What will he do now that I am tasked with the care of someone else? Will he be alright? Will he be safe without me watching his every move?

But it's the line I'm tasked with preserving, not any one of them. And so, I exhale a long, slow breath, and withdraw my bonds from his father, feeling them transfer to this new life. Arthur, I believe his mother called him as she laid him down.

I open my eyes, and I'm startled to see Arthur's eyes are open and staring at me. I shake it off, poking my nose through the bars. His arms move, flapping his hands in that uncoordinated way that babies move. Honestly, sometimes I wonder how they end up with any dexterity at all. I push my nose in farther, and one of his flapping hands catches the end of my nose and stays there.

His left hand is colder than my nose. I pull back and rear up, carefully maneuvering the latch on the crib to drop the siding lower. I grab the blanket with my teeth, carefully pulling it up over Arthur, who has flailed most of it off already.

He's still cold. I sigh, clambering into the crib awkwardly and settling down around him. How do infants even survive?

…..

I hate this phase. I hate this phase. I hate this phase so much.

He's into _everything._ He's trying to walk but he keeps falling on his face, there's a trail of broken vases or dishes or mugs everywhere he goes, and all he does is laugh about it. And who gets blamed? Not the human!

It is interesting, though. I haven't seen any of his ancestors go back and try to piece the broken things back together. I have to pull him away, he doesn't understand the concept of sharp objects, but still he stares at them, and I could almost swear he's trying to see how the pieces would come back together.

Funny though. He's never once pulled my tail, my ears, or my fur. Objects break and it doesn't matter to him, but he pats my face and my side with a giant smile. I lick his fuzzy little head and he laughs, and I can't help a small smile myself.

…..

I have not wanted to rip someone apart for a very long time, but then this is the first time this problem has happened in this family. Most of Arthur's ancestors have been… how do I put this… larger. Most of them took after the King, with some form of sportsmanship or at least the body bulk that attracted friends, mates, and allies. Not enemies.

He's only a child, and it's his first black eye. His mother tends it anxiously as I pace the floor, growling under my breath. He's subdued. My Arthur should never be subdued. Just yesterday he took the vacuum cleaner apart and put it back together and he celebrated by climbing on my back and having us charge around the house like a King on a steed! Who took the joy out of his face? I will shred them, child or no!

I cannot do that. I try to calm myself. Just because this line has been relatively free of enemies and bullies for generations doesn't mean it always will be. I will find some other way of protecting him perhaps.

No, I'm not allowed to leave the house, and going on school grounds could result in me being taken away from the family. Emergency measures to return would be too drastic, upsetting everything. Arthur has to face this himself, I can't help him.

His mother lays him in bed to rest for a bit and leaves him. I leap up, settling next to him as I have every night since he came to live here, and he automatically turns, nestling closer.

"I don' wanna go back, Stree."

He cannot say my name properly yet, he keeps stumbling over it. He's crying. I lick at his tears gingerly, avoiding the bruise around his eye. It's all I can do.

The next day, he comes back with a split lip and a little girl. The little girl has a bruise too, but she grins and laughs about how they fought off the bullies together. By the sheepish look on Arthur's face, it was probably the little girl that did most of the fighting. She is so very blue, how did she get to be so _blue_?

Vivi, she announces her name proudly as she holds up her fingers to Arthur's mother, and she's six just like Arthur too, and that's why they're friends. Arthur's mother is glad he's made some friends, and that's all well and good, but is she trustworthy?

She runs up to me, exclaiming excitedly. Is this really Arthur's dog, she asks? Yes, he mumbles through the wet towel he's holding to his mouth. He's so big! Arthur's smile starts to come back a little as the small blue one goes on and on, and I decide she can't be too terrible. She brought the smile back.

…..

"Hey Mystery, pass me the sprrocket wrench."

I have learned more about tools and tool names these last few years than I ever thought possible. I grab the tool between my teeth and pass it to him. He still comes home with extra bruises and cuts sometimes, and he's grown a bit quieter around most people, but it's alright. Vivi comes home with him most days and they do their homework together, then he works on his projects while she reads aloud from her novels or ghost hunting manuals, depending on her mood that day. Lately they've been joined by one more human, a hulking purple-haired teenager who doesn't say much. After he joined, however, Arthur started coming home uninjured every single day, so I tolerate him.

Today, though, Arthur came home alone. He said something about not wanting to see the same movie and having to fix Vivi's bike anyway. Upgrade, upgrade is the word he's using.

"Hey Mystery?" He's long since passed from calling me Stree. "You think Vivi'd ever go out with someone like me?"

I whuff, and he shrugs. "I mean, we've been best friends as long as I can remember. What if… I dunno." He twists the tool a little harder than he should. "It's dumb. Nevermind. I won't spoil it."

I whine, nudging his arm.

"No. Really. Sorry I said anything. You won't tell, right?" He flashes a grin at me.

Not that I can. Not like this. There hasn't been cause for me to shift for generations. Sometimes I wonder if I even could if I had to. Would it take me time to remember how? Would I be able to do it in time? I shake my head. No use asking myself, it likely won't be needed ever again. I will just be this family's silent guardian.

But for the first time, since King Arthur himself, I don't want to move on when there is another son. Every son has been good to me, treated me well and kindly, but Arthur is the first since the King who has spoken to me like this, almost like he knows I can understand. Of course, all he sees is a dog of above average intelligence, but still...

Later as I curl up next to Arthur, I give a long sigh, and a small wish. _I don't want to keep transferring over and over and over. I want to take care of this one to the end._

…..

I lie on the ground next to the hospital bed, and everything inside hurts in ways I didn't know it could hurt. How could everything have gone wrong so quickly? Yesterday I was licking his fuzzy little head, and today I ripped off his left arm.

My Arthur will never be the same. I peered into his drug-induced dreams and they are already full of black despair, of the kind I would normally be responsible for.

_I was not fast enough._

"Stree…" My ears perk up, and something in my chest catches. In one bound I am up on the bed, averting my eyes from the bandaged stump. He is struggling out from sleep, out from a nightmare. I lick his face carefully, willing him free of the horribly nightmarish images. His eyes fly open, and he recoils from me with a cry, his chest heaving. I shrink back, head lowered. "You…"

He knows. He has seen. Merlin never prepared me for this. What will happen now? I cannot just leave him, I am bound.

And I don't want to. If he throws me out… _please don't tell me to leave._

The silence is so long and thick I can hardly breathe. Why doesn't he say something?

There is a hand on my nose. It's his right hand. My eyes slide up slowly. I'm afraid to hope.

The smile is gone from his eyes, gone from some very deep place and I don't know if I will ever see it again. But his hand is on my nose, even though the fingers are trembling. I lick them, cautiously, and he is crying. He tugs on my collar, and I resume my place by his side as he buries his face in my fur, his whole body shaking.

I will get him through this. Even if it kills me. I want to see that smile again. Nobody will ever hurt him again, not if there's anything I can do about it.


	12. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: (in between Louder Than Words and What Doesn't Kill Us) I guess aftermath as in what everyone was feeling at the moment. The moment after everything finally settled down.

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispered, touching the gem with a trembling hand. "I'm…" He sagged, his knees giving way.

"Squire!" Vivi caught him, both going down with a thump as she cushioned his fall. She propped him up, wincing. "Lewis, what's the situation?"

Lewis sat up out of Arthur's body for a moment. "Call an ambulance, that's the situation! I can't even talk with his mouth, it hurts too much!" Lewis exclaimed. "Can we stop the bleeding?"

"Which one? It's all over him!" Vivi whipped out her cellphone, punching in numbers. "Do what you can, Lew! Yeah, hi, my friend's been stabbed all over, he's losing a lot of blood. We're out…" She bit her lip. "Kind of in the middle of nowhere, it was a long walk. Yeah I can describe it."

Lewis lay their body down, trying not to move.

"Callie," Arthur croaked. "Lew, what do I do, how am I gonna fix this?"

 _"Stop talking out loud!"_ Lewis scolded from inside his head. _"Your mouth is shredded! I know you're worried about Callie, but you're not gonna be able to fix this problem if you're dead! So focus on staying alive for now. Vivi's calling… Vivi… WHAT IS SHE DOING?"_

Vivi approached Mystery, pocketing her phone. He lay on his side, unmoving, his ribcage slowly expanding and contracting. "I called for help, they're sending a jeep to get us to the ambulance to get us to the hospital."

"VIVI GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Lewis screeched, spewing blood.

"Don't do this now Lewis!" Vivi snapped. "He can't be like this when they get here! Mystery, I need you smaller. Can you move?" She ran her hand along his foreleg. "Doesn't look like it. Look, if you're in shock or something, fine, but I need to be able to carry you. If you can hear me at all, on any level, work with me!"

Mystery's forelegs folded back into his body, his tails vanishing. His torso and head shrank, and continued shrinking down, down, down until all that remained was a puffy ball of feathers, blinking beady eyes up at her through a pair of yellow spectacles.

"Well, that's new," she remarked, scooping the black and white bird into her hands and smoothing back the feathers. She turned back to Arthur. "How's Squire doing?" She paused. "Um, twitch your fingers if he's not dying."

The fingers on his robotic hand creaked, and Vivi nodded. "Alright, going in the right direction." She held Mystery in one hand and returned to Arthur's side. Stooping down, she grabbed Excalibur, wincing at the color of the gem. "Sorry Callie, I have to hold onto you until he's better. They should be here soon."

Arthur's eyes glowed pink, riveted on the bird in her hand. Mystery shut his eyes and tucked his head under his wing. For a moment, Vivi's knees bent, and Excalibur dropped back to the ground as she clapped a hand to her mouth, gagging behind her fingers. She screwed her eyes shut, taking several deep breaths, before retrieving the sword once more.

"Hear that?" She cleared her throat, running her sleeve over her mouth. "That's the jeep. Don't worry Squire, Lewis. They'll get you to the hospital and patched up in no time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, Anon, but there wasn't a lot that happened in between, aside from the ambulance ride...


	13. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluemist17 prompt: Just after Worse Than Death. Viv's and Lewis' first date since they were separated. Make gushy ghostie romance happen Child-Sama! (Yes'm!)

"Lewiiiiiiiis where are we going?" Vivi's fingers dug into his shoulders. Normally she wouldn't be nervous with him carrying her, even when he was no longer in contact with the ground, but adding a blindfold into the mix made her nervous. Her hair whipped around her face, indicating they were flying through the air, which added to her anxiety.

"Just a few more minutes. I'm not dropping you anytime soon, I promise."

It was Lewis, she reminded herself. He probably had three ways of catching her on the off-chance that he dropped her, which he wouldn't. Of course he wouldn't. There was no way he would drop her.

Her hair settled down around her face and she felt solid ground as Lewis set her down. No, a blanket, not solid ground. She patted it. Springy, probably on grass. "Can I take the blindfold off yet?"

"Just a couple more minutes. Don't move."

She sighed, scratching at the edge of the blindfold. Where were they, and what was up with him? They were moving out of town the next day, and she wasn't done packing. "Lewis, is this going to take that long?"

"Yes. And don't worry about packing, it's all under control."

"Under control? What does that mean?"

"Arthur, Mystery, and Callie are finishing up."

Vivi crossed her arms. "Fantastic. That means all my stuff is gonna be damp, packed every which-way, and smell like wet dog CAN I GET BACK THERE NOW?"

Large, warm hands settled on her shoulders. "Vivi, please. I brought you here so we could have some time together. We really haven't gotten a chance, and you had a rough few weeks."

Vivi's eyebrows raised. "This is a… you're taking me on a…"

The blindfold finally dropped from her eyes, and she pulled her glasses out of her pocket, slipping them on. She sat on a soft blue blanket. A wicker picnic basket had been placed with great precision in the center of the blanket, a small bunch of Forget-Me-Nots poking out from under the lid. The blanket had been spread on a hillside overlooking the city. At the farthest corner of the blanket lay a familiar object.

"Lewis, you found your violin?" she gasped.

"Not really." Lewis drifted over lifting the instrument carefully. "Arthur held onto mine, so he said, but, ah… his house went up in flames." Lewis hunched his shoulders. "He picked up another one yesterday."

"But we can't afford-" she cut herself off, swallowing the rest of her words.

"I know, but he didn't tell me what he was going to do. He just showed up back at the room and handed it over." Lewis stroked the wood tenderly. "I think it's second hand. It needs some care, but it still sounds wonderful." He glanced up at her. "Want to hear?"

She shook her head, a smile stealing across her face. "What, hear the best violinist in existence serenade me? Please, what do you take me for?" Leaning back, she smirked. "Lay it on me."

Lewis' hair glowed as he settled the instrument in place, placing the bow against the strings and drawing it across slowly.

_On the day she was born, said her father, said he_

_I've an elegant legacy waitin' for ye_

_'Tis a rhyme for your lip and a song for your heart_

_To sing it whenever the world falls apart_

Deadbeats slipped out from Lewis' chest, circling around Vivi and humming backup to the sweet strains of violin filling the evening.

_Look, look, look to the rainbow. Follow it over the hill and stream_

_Look, look, look to the rainbow. Follow the fellow who follows a dream_

It had been a long time since Lewis had played for her. The last time he'd presented a composition of his own, a rollicking melody that hinted at several of her favorite Broadway numbers. It had been about a week before…

The music had stopped, and large hands were wiping her face carefully. When had she started crying?

"I'm sorry," she laughed weakly. "It's just been a long time since I've heard you play."

"You've also had a rough week." He brushed her hair back. "Between me coming back and you getting possessed by some crazy hag, there really hasn't been any time to relax." He pulled over the picnic basket. "Okonomiyaki. That hasn't changed while I was gone, right?"

"You bet your femur it hasn't!" Vivi dove for the basket, flipping it open. She took a second to slip a Forget-Me-Not behind her ear before pulling out the dish. Glancing up, she offered the dish. "Want some?"

Lewis coughed, and Vivi winced. "Sorry, forgot."

"It's alright. I never liked your version that much anyway." He smirked. "Too much seaweed."

"Seaweed is good for you." She stuck out her tongue at him, digging in. As she did, Lewis picked up the violin again, finishing out the remainder of Look To The Rainbow.

"Hey Lew? About what Arthur said the other day," she swallowed a bite, wiping her mouth. "You're really okay?"

Lewis set the violin down, regarding it thoughtfully. "I think so. He's doing his best to keep things in the open now." His eyes traveled back to her. "Did you really bury letters at my grave?"

Vivi choked on mouthful of food, coughing as Lewis thumped her on the back. Once she caught her breath, she found she couldn't look up. "Well, yes."

"To your children that wouldn't be?"

She took her glasses off and cleaned the lenses with the edge of her sweater. "Not like you were supposed to ever know that."

Large arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her into Lewis' lap. She sighed, leaning back against his chest. "Lewis, is this really alright with you?"

"What do you mean?"

She reached into her pocket, pulling out Lewis' locket. It beat steadily in her hand, giving off a bright orange glow. "Staying here. This isn't how it's supposed to be. You shouldn't have to stick around. You know you're going to see everything fade away eventually, including me. You don't have to-" She was stopped by his hand on her face.

"Vivi, I'm not going anywhere. No, it's not how it's supposed to be, and nothing is going the way we hoped it would. So what? The nice thing about being dead is there aren't very many expectations on you. So I don't have to worry about time, or what has to be done." He tucked her head under his chin, squeezing her gently. "And when you fade away, I'll be waiting."

Vivi slipped his anchor back in her pocket and gripped his arms tightly. "I'd like that."

The evening stretched on, but she didn't feel the passage of time as she usually did. It didn't seem to matter how long she stayed there, in fact, she hoped it would keep going. She had missed this, missed him, more than she'd let herself recall. The Deadbeats piled into her lap, crooning a soothing arrangement of Tonight. Her eyelids drifted lower, and she murmured sleepily, "Hopefully things won't get too crazy for awhile. It would be nice to do this more often…"


	14. Mending Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS PROMPT WAS GIVEN TO ME A YEAR AGO I am in the cone of shame: The Rise and Fall of Nickelodian page Admin: Callie, Mystery, Water Spirit: Callie makes amends with the Water Spirit from the previous Ghost Heist, Watermutt Fluff to show each are cured, Callie makes a friend with her own kind. Setting is after What Doesn't Kill Us.

My paws knead the earth at the edge of the meadow. I crouch, tensed, at the very edge in between the trees. Wildflowers and the scent of honey from a hive at the far end of the field tickle my nostrils, but I mustn't start yet. It has to be fair. My tails swing wide behind me, startling a family of squirrels into the trees.

There. We have decided the start together, and it is now. My hindpaws sink deep into the soil, propelling me forward as my forepaws churn furrows into the ground. This time I will win. This time, I will reach the far side first.

A shadow passes over my head, but I do not need to look up. I can feel exactly where she is, her determination feeding mine as mine feeds hers. But only one of us is the swiftest, and I will prove it today.

 _Glory_ , the wind on my fur is a balm. I would circle the earth if it was only me. But it is not only me, and I will not leave Arthur for that long. For now it is only a meadow race.

I leap across the river, barely clearing its banks. My step falters a beat, but I catch myself and run on.

No, I do not. She has stopped at the riverbank, and her thoughts and feelings spread confusion in my mind. I sigh, turning to rest my hindquarters on the bank opposite Callie. "So, you forfeit then?" I try, wagging my tails.

She does not respond, her joy arrested by pensive thought as she scans the river. I am uneasy at the train of thought she is following. This is the river we rescued a small child from being drowned in. The river that damned Callie for being a dark spirit. I had caught sight of the spirit attached to these waters only once, the day it tried to play with Arthur. On sight of me, it screamed that I should never come back, and neither should Arthur if he was associated with me. No doubt it watched us even now.

"Callie, it was not very friendly once it realized Arthur was connected with you and myself," I warn.

"But things were different then," she responds, lowering herself to the bank, her eyes trained on the water. The tiny spark of hope in her is painful to me. What if she is rejected again? We have both been cleansed, but can this spirit tell the difference?

"Then I will be alright, Mystery." Her voice is a little older, a little heavier. "I do not need to prove myself here, I only hope to mend a bridge that burned."

It will hurt, it will sting, but we are her family now. I understand. We are the ones that matter. But she feels she must try.

She uncoils one hand, reaching gingerly to the surface of the river. Her hand hesitates an inch from the surface before slipping in. The hope burns brighter. No ice repels her touch this time. She glances to me and I sigh. This was _not_ why we came to the meadow, but I touch my paw to the waters as well. The river is cool and crisp and clean, and assuredly not the ice that repelled me some weeks ago.

We are being watched. From the corner of my eye, I see the water spirit's head some ways upstream, just poking up out of the waters, eyes flicking back and forth between Callie and myself. I pretend not to notice, allowing Callie this information through our bond. Likely I had been deemed the greater threat during my darkness, and there is more of a chance that it will listen to one of its own kind anyway.

Callie lifts her head with a beatific smile. "The river is wonderful. I have not played in a body of water since England. Do you remember the river there? The fish were all silver-and-rainbow and it spilled over into a waterfall."

The water spirit's head lifts out a little more, exposing the long twisting arms coiled closer in caution.

"I only know your memories," I respond, nosing the water. "I was busy racing you home with Vivi and Lewis. But it was quite the river. This one is more calming. Peaceful."

"Wh-what do you want?" The spirit calls, sinking back in a few inches.

Callie turns, lifting her hands in greeting. "We wanted to visit and say hello."

"Hello," the spirit returns, as if hoping that is the end of it.

I sigh. "Much has changed since we were last here. You are aware of it or you would not have allowed us to touch the waters."

The spirit's face scrunches. They are such children, and the concept is difficult for it to grasp. "You're not dark," it says slowly, "but you were, but nobody can get rid of the dark, but you did."

"And you don't know what to do with us," I conclude, standing to my feet. "We are not here to harm you."

"We were hoping maybe to play," Callie pipes up. I glare sourly. It's bad enough my perpetual scent is now "wet dog." Must I really endure a double soaking?

"He doesn't look like he wants to play," the spirit mumbles.

"Mystery is cranky sometimes but catch him in the right mood and he enjoys it. You know what he likes?" She grins at me, and it's hard not to grin back. "He likes racing. I would have beat him if I hadn't stopped to say hi."

"You would not!" I protest.

"I could beat you both!" The spirit rises up, playfulness creeping into its voice. "My river's the fastest thing around here, there's no way either of you is faster!"

In spite of myself, my tails begin to wag. "Want to prove it?" I wheedle.

"Just say when!" The spirit dives below the surface of the river, waiting. Callie rises up into the air, and I stretch my legs, crouching at the side of the river.

"On my mark!" I bark.

"Get set!" Callie trumpets.

"Go!" we cry as one. Then it is a race on land, in air, and under water.

Perhaps mending bridges isn't so tiresome as I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> However, this does mark the end of me receiving prompts for this series right now, as I need to focus elsewhere. Thank you all for your contributions!


End file.
